Off The Hook/Transcript
Jake: Off the Hook. Transcript Skully: Crackers! Look alive, me hearties! There's somethin' dead ahead! Jake: Cubby! Izzy! On yer toes, mateys! Hm. What is that? Blow me down! It's a skateboard! Cubby: Cool! Izzy: Awesome! Skully: It's a beauty! Jake: I can't wait to try it out! Izzy: Me too,Jake! Cubby: Yeah! Skully: You bet! Safety first! Jake: Thanks, Skully! Watch this! Ha! Gangway! laughs Izzy: Hey, Jake, can we have a turn? Jake: Sure, Izzy! I just want to do a few more tricks! Check it out! Oh, yeah! Whoo-hoo! All right! ♪ Captain Hook ♪ ♪ Dum-dum-dum ♪ Captain Hook ': Look at this, Mr. Smee. '''Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye, Captain Hook, sir! 'Captain Hook ': That wheely rolly-thing is astounding! It's magic! It's fun! Why... ...it's treasure! And do you know what that means, Mr. Smee? 'Mr. Smee ': That we let those little sea pups have their fun while we have a pleasant day sailin' the high seas? 'Captain Hook ': No! It means I want the wheely-rolly thing that Jake has! Bring me my Cabinet of Hooks! 'Mr. Smee ': Roll it in, boys! groaning '''Sharky: Here's your bloomin' hooks, captain Bones: As heavy as ever, they be. pops Mr. Smee ': I suggest the Fishing Pole-hook, sir. Quite fetching, I must say. '''Captain Hook ': Mr. Smee, set sail! To Pirate Island! ♪ Captain Hook ♪ '''Jake: Awesome! Sweet! I could ride this all day! Skully: And I bet he will. Izzy: I sure wish we could try it out. Cubby: Yeah, it'd be a lot more fun for all of us! Jake: Hey, mates, watch this! Captain Hook ''': Sorry, lad. Time's up! '''Jake: What? Captain Hook ''': It's my turn now! '''Jake: Captain Hook, that's our treasure! You can't take it away from us! Captain Hook ''': Oh, yes I can! So say goodbye to your wheely rolly-thing because... ...I'm taking it to Never Land. And you'll never see it again! cackles '''Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Now we'll never get a turn on the skateboard! Izzy: We've gotta get it back from Captain Hook! Jake: Say, mateys, will you help us get our skateboard back? Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in - our team treasure chest. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I got my sword. Cubby: I got my map. Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust.The Fairies gave it to me so we can use it to fly, but only in emergencies. Jake: Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Mr. Smee ': Uh, captain, are you certain this is a good idea? '''Captain Hook ': Of course it is, Mr. Smee. Mark my words: riding the wheely-rolly thing down Never Peak Mountain will be fun, and thrilling! 'Mr. Smee ': chuckles If you say so, sir. 'Captain Hook ': Now, give me a little push. 'Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye, captain. 'Captain Hook ': Whoa! yelling Smee! '''Song: Follow the Bouncing Hook: ♪ Bing-bong ping-pong♪ ♪Follow the bouncing hook♪ ♪ Bing-bong ping-pong♪ ♪ Well, up and down he goes ♪ ♪And where he stops who knows♪ ♪ With a rumpus bumpous pogo all the way ♪ ♪Bing-bong ping-pong ♪ ♪Follow the bouncing hook♪ ♪ Bing-bong ping-pong♪ ♪ Bing-bong ping-pong♪ ♪Follow the bouncing hook♪ ♪ Bing-bong ping-pong ♪Follow the bouncing hook!♪ Captain Hook ': Whoa! Thunder! grunts Ooh! Smee? Get me down from here! '''Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye, captain. But I'm afraid we lost the wheely rolly-thing. 'Captain Hook ': What?! rumbling 'Skully ': Thar she blows! 'Izzy ': Floating Rock Canyon! Yay-hey, no way! How are we gonna get across it? There's not even a bridge! '''Jake: But there are Floating Rocks. We can hop on 'em and ride 'em across the canyon. Hop on the rocks with us. Ready? Hop! Keep your arms out for balance. All ''': Yo-ho, let's go! '''Cubby: Yay-hey! We got across the canyon! And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Skully ':Skateboard ho! '''Mr. Smee ': Seems to me our treasure hunt ends here, captain. 'Captain Hook ': Bilge water! If those kids can make it across the canyon, so can we. 'Mr. Smee ': Yo... Wobbly! I suggest we try to balance ourselves, captain. 'Captain Hook ': Oh, stop fussing, Smee! 'Mr. Smee ': Whoa! yelling 'Mr. Smee ': Skeleton bones! We made it! 'Captain Hook ': No thanks to you. Now, stop your lollygaggin'. We've got a wheely rolly-thing to catch. Double quick now! Hup-ho! 'Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye sir! Hup-ho! Oh... whinnies 'Skully ': Crackers! Look at it go! '''Jake: We need to figure out a way to catch up to the skateboard. And I think I just found one. The vine! We can swing on it to get to the skateboard. Hey, mateys, watch this! Whoo-hoo! Yo-ho, way to go! We're back on board! And we got two more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Izzy: Cool move, Jake! You caught up to the skateboard! Jake: And now we got our treasure back! Whoa! yelling Izzy! Cubby! Skully! Don't let the skateboard get away! Hop on it! Skully ''': Buckle up! '''Izzy: Ready? Cubby:We got the skateboard! Izzy: And this time, we're hanging on to it. Jake:You guys rock! Izzy: Well, we learned from the best. Jake: Gee, thanks, Izzy. Cubby, what's the fastest way out of the jungle from here? Cubby: Looks like we have to go through... ...Coconut Grove Canyon! Captain Hook ': Why, hello down there, ya salty swabs. Thought you could fool Captain Hook? Well, think again, because you'll never leave Never Land with that wheely rolly-thing! Mr. Smee, shake that tree! '''Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye, captain. ♪ Oh, coconuts are falling down ♪ ♪ Falling down, falling down ♪ Ah, coconuts! '''Cubby: How're we gonna get past all those coconuts? Izzy: I bet we could get around them if our skateboard could fly. Do you know what can make us fly? Aye! My pixie dust! Perfect for emergencies like this one! Jake: C'mon, mateys! Stand up, hold out your arms and fly with us. - Ready? Awesome! Izzy: Skateboard's away! Cubby: So long, Captain Hook! Skully: See ya! All: Whoo-hoo! Izzy: Ahoy! We made the skateboard fly and we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Jake: Watch out for those coconuts, Captain Hook! They can be dangerous! Captain Hook ': Jake, you haven't seen the last of me... Whoa! yelling Make it stop, Smee! yelling '''Mr. Smee ': I would if I could, captain! '''All: cheering Jake: Well done, crew! The skateboard's back where it belongs, with us! Skully: Now, let's count our gold doubloons! Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on, count with us! cheer Cubby: One, two, three, Jake: four, five, Izzy: six, seven, eight! Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got eight gold doubloons! Now, let's hop on our skateboard and ride! Cubby: Awesome! Izzy: Sweet! Skully: Gnarly grindage! Jake: Thanks for helpin' us get our treasure back, mateys! Yo-ho, way to go! 'Captain Hook ': Ah, we're finally safe, Mr. Smee. Now, get me down from here! 'Mr. Smee ': Going down, sir? Smee! 'Captain Hook ': Blast you, Smee! Category:Transcripts